The Island of the Undead
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: Pester was messing with random chemicals, calling it an "Experiment". After something goes wrong, Pester is now spreading a virus, and the villagers may have to fend for themselves in order to protect themselves from what's next. T for gore and language. Rating may go up for future events. *Formerly called "What Did He Do?"
1. Chapter 1

Dastardos raised a brow.

"Yes... Yes..." Pester said, rubbing his hands together evilly as he watched the chemicals in the various beakers bubbled. Dastardos floated on the side, watching as his boss was being a complete weirdo.

"If I may ask- what in the HELL are you doing?" Dastardos asked as Pester started to mix the random ingredients together. Pester continued to laugh evilly as he held up a beaker, showing the grey bubbling liquid inside of it.

"THIS! It's an experiment I have been working on," Pester said proudly, bringing the beaker close to his face so he can see it better. Dastardos wasn't impressed.

"What kind of expiriment?"

"A _scientific _ experiment!"

"... You have no idea what it is, do you?" Dastardos asked. Pester was quiet a moment.

"... Well, after you test it out for me, then I will know!" Pester said. Dastardos scoffed.

"_What_? You want me to drink some random-ass thing that you just made? No way," Dastardos said, "Not to mention I can't even drink stuff anyway." Pester frowned.

"You will never know unless you try it," Pester said. Dastardos shook his head.

"No," He said stubbornly. Pester growled, holding the beaker out as he started to make his way over. At the same time, a Ruffian was on the side, eating a banana.

"Come on Dastardos, I don't ask too much of you- AH!" Pester screamed loudly as he slipped and fell on the ground. The beaker in his hands flew up into the air, spilling all of the professor's face as his head smacked against the ground. Dastardos burst out laughing, kicking his legs out as he clutched his stomach. The Ruffian, the one who was eating the banana before, ran away as quickly as he could before Pester could have gotten up and asked where the discarded banana peel came from.

"Ah..." Dastardos said as he started to calm down, looking over at Pester, who was moaning in pain on the ground, "What, did you hit your head to hard or something?" He mocked. Pester didn't respond though. Instead, he was still lying on the ground, his moaning coming out to sound a bit more choke-like. Dastardos coughed when an awful smell took over his nose.

"Holy shit, what the hell did you mix?" Dastardos coughed, using his hand to fan the smell away from his face. Pester was starting to get up now, though it was quite strange. He was getting up slowly, a bit jerky too. He was grunting as if he was in pain but didn't want to scream. From the fall he had, his mask was broken in the back. The cracks started to come around the mask, up to the front, and it started to fall apart.

"What in the hell?" Dastardos muttered, looking at the disgusted face of Pester. Sure, the man was ugly before, but _damn_. Pester's face was a bit of a sickly green color, like he was going to puke or something. His unbelievably large nose looked to be drooping a bit, and his eyes were all saggy as if he hadn't slept in days. Dastardos glared a bit.

"Hey, are you okay or what?" He asked suspiciously. Pester had managed to force himself to stand up now, and he was now stumbling over to Dastardos. Dastardos started to float backwards a little as Pester made his advances.

"What are you-" Dastardos was cut off when Pester grabbed his arm, his ugly face quickly lowering as if to take a bite. Dastardos quickly went into his ghost form, releasing himself from the grasp of the evil idiot. Pester was slightly confused at first, making a face as if someone had stolen his dinner from right out under his nose. Dastardos was floating away a bit quicker now, his mind racing in wonder as to why Pester had just tried to bite him. Dastardos turned his head, looking over at another Ruffian- Ruffian 24 in fact- as it came stumbling in. The thing wasn't exactly being quiet, and it caught Pester's attention right away. His head turned to the Ruffian, and he moaned out loudly as his advances now started towards the unsuspecting Ruffian. Dastardos was in a corner on the opposite side of the room, hiding in the shadow it gave off as he watched what was going on.

The Ruffian at the time, was looking at the strange spilled liquid on the ground, sniffing at it as if to wonder if he should lick it or not. He didn't see that his Professor was stumbling up to him a little quickly, despite the moans he was giving out. Dastardos's eyes widened a bit. Pester's face was still a green color, and had a lot of grey to it as well, giving it a dead-looking appearance. The Ruffian finally took notice that someone was creeping on him, but by now it was too late.

Dastardos watched in horror as Pester's giant hands grasped the Ruffian's ponytail, his head moving down quickly. His ugly, discolored teeth sank into the Ruffian's flesh, making the creepy experiment cry out in pain. Pester's head came back, ripping a good chunk of the Ruffian's flesh right off of the arm, the thing crying out even louder now. Dastardos's spiny back was pressed against the wall, feeling a bit disgusted as blood started to pour onto the ground as Pester swallowed the stringy flesh he already had in his mouth, and he went in for another mouth full. Dastardos didn't know whether to run- or rather float- away, or if he should still be watching the horror he was watching right now.

After a few seconds of Ruffian screams and the sounds of ripping flesh, Dastardos quickly darted through the walls, getting out of there. What had that fat-ass idiot done this time?

* * *

><p><strong>... Yes, it's a bit disturbing. I just really want to write a horror story for this section xD I don 't know why... but I do...<strong>

**Well Pester has done it now. What has he done? That's for you to decide...**


	2. Chapter 2

"I do not know Seiko... I do not think that is the right fertilizer for you to use," Leafos said, scratching the back of her head. Seiko, the gardener, looked down at the smelly bag of... well you know what fertilizer is.

"Lottie said it was a good batch though for me to use," Seiko said stubbornly, wrinkling her nose at the smell. Leafos held back a laugh.

"Yes... for buttercups and sunflowers. Yellow fertilizer is not going to work for bluebells," She said. Seiko blinked.

"Huh?"

"Yes. That is why there are different colors of fertilizer, for specific colors of plants," Leafos said a bit nervously. Seiko looked dumbfounded.

"Well I will be damned... wait, YOU MEAN LOTTIE FUCKING LIED TO ME?"

"Oh I knew you would be angry," Leafos said quietly as Seiko went on a rampage of various words (ones that would make you wonder where the hell she heard them). Sprinkling was nearby, laughing hysterically. Water from her mask was dripping out of the top as her head swung from side to side.

"HAHAHA Seiko those are funny words you're saying!" Sprinkling said, turning around to continue watering the snap dragons as something caught her eye.

The blue-eyed helper looked up, seeing Pester walking towards the garden with a few of his Ruffians. Only something was different about him. She turned to Seiko.

"Seiko, Pester is coming, and he has a couple of Ruff-whatever's with him!" Sprinkling exclaimed, pointing over at the professor. Seiko turned her head, as well as Leafos, both eyes widening at the sight.

Pester was not wearing his mask, his freakish eyes now a glazed-over white. His skin was all old and dead looking, and it hanged over to the side as if he had no support for it. The Ruffian's around him- and there were about 15 of them -all looked to same way, though some were missing part of their arms and they still had their masks on. They were all groaning, gurgling choking noises croaking out periodically.

"Is he sick or something?" Seiko asked, not exactly in the mood for one of Pester's bribery. Of coarse, if this was one of those things, then why would he need so many Ruffians?

"Seiko, maybe we should run or something. Pester would not have so many of his minions with him if this was a normal business..." Leafos said in a worried tone. Seiko nodded, starting to back away when Sprinkling started to laugh loudly again.

"OH MY GOD HE LOOKS FUNNY!" Sprinkling shouted, running up to Pester. Seiko grit her teeth for a second.

"SPRINKLING GET AWAY FROM HIM! GET BACK OVER-"

"It's no use Seiko. She is hopeless," Leafos said, trying to pull her cousin away. The gardener did not want to move quite yet- she wanted to wait until Sprinkling was going to run with her.

Of coarse the idiot was not going too.

"PESTER! You look dead! Are you on drugs? You look like you are on drugs," Sprinkling rambled as she skipped up. The Ruffians groaned louder, and started to snap their massive jaws. Sprinkling stopped, since the Ruffians started to walk a bit faster, showing their sharp yellow teeth. She heard Seiko screaming her name behind her, but she did not move.

Are you guy hungry or something? You look hungry! And you need skin moisturizer! You look like a bunch of dead people- AH!" She screeched when one of the Ruffian's jaw snapped down on her leg. Seiko and Leafos shrieked.

"SEIKO RUN!" Leafos screamed as she started to high-tail it out of the garden. Seiko hesitated, her eyes widening in horror as Sprinkling screamed, her skin starting to turn a bit green as the ruffians, as well as Pester, continued to bite into her flesh. Should she help her...?

"WAIT FOR ME LEAFOS!" Seiko shrieked, taking off after the girl as Sprinkling's eye started to glaze over.

* * *

><p>"Did you feel that?"<p>

"Yes... I can feel it Sahari."

"He's kicking..." Sahari said in a half squeal, half whispering tone. Sparcticus nodded, smiling warmly as his hand felt over Sahari's stomach, where his child was being held. He felt the soft kicking of his son. It was only recently when Patch had told the happy couple the gender of their child.

"It's only a few more months now," Sahari said, her hand sliding over Sparcticus's. The Eskimo and the Desert girl had a loving moment of silence, their heads starting to drift about their new lives together as parents-

"HEY SPARCTICUS! HOLY MOOZIPAN IS THAT SAHARI? SHE LOOKS BIGGER THEN A FIZZLYBEAR!" A loud voice called over, destroying the beautiful silence they were sharing. Sahari's head snapped angrily to her right, seeing an idiotic Dustin, who had probably just bought himself a death wish. Sparcticus looked over too, his mask clearly showing his annoyance. Dustin didn't take any notice though, and he walked over with the goofy smile on his face.

"Sorry I hope I wasn't interrupting anything! I just wanted to ask if- AH!" Dustin screamed, his hangs darting down to grab his crotch. Sahari's foot came back to the ground, her face still annoyed.

"AH!... I think it went down a few inches..." Dustin said, tears forming in his eyes. Sahari gave him a nod, smirking a bit.

"Good."

"Did you want something?" Sparcticus asked. Dustin managed to look up, his hands still cupping his crotch.

"Yeah... Do you have a flower girl yet?" Sahari and Sparcticus both groaned. Not this again.

"Because how about instead of a flower girl, we have a flower boy," Dustin said, managing to stand up straight again, "I will grow the flowers and use the petals myself I SWEAR!"

"Dustin, we already told you," Sahari said in a loud voice, "WE ARE GOING TO HAVE ARFUR'S NIECE BE THE FLOWER GIRL!"

"Ugh you mean that weird little girl in the Flutterscotch costume?" Dustin pouted. Sparcticus nodded, folding his arms in.

"She's not weird, she's adorable and really sweet. She would also look better in a dress," Sparcticus added. Dustin frowned.

"I look GREAT in a dress thank you very much! Didn't you see my 'Dustina' dress? I looked HOT!"

"Sure. Whatever..." Sahari muttered, looking away. Dustin continued to whine to Sparcticus as her brown eyes looked around lazily. God, this boy wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.

"No Dustin, you can't be the best man either."

"DAMMIT! ... Then can I-"

"No, you can't be the maid of honor, or a bridesmaid."

"FUCK!" Dustin shouted loudly. Sparcticus sighed. Just a few more minutes of questioning and it will be over-

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Leafos shrieked in the distance. The three looked over, as well as many other villagers as they walked out of their buildings to see what was going on. Leafos came darting into the village, with Seiko right behind her screaming. The gardener ended up tripping over and falling on her face in the middle of the road, causing Leafos to finally fall right in her tracks and run back.

"Seiko, this is NOT the time for a nap! Get up right NOW!" Leafos shouted, yanking her right up. Seiko's head shot up, her chin covered with blood from when her chin scrapped the ground.

"I can't help it if a rock decides to trip me!" She shot back, her hand covering her chin. The two didn't realize the crowd that started to form around them until they turned to keep running.

"Whoa, what happened?" Maddie exclaimed, her blind eyes looking right at them, her arm wrapped around Willy's.

"Yeah, what the hell is with your screaming?" Sahari said, actually a bit grateful that it keeps her from having to talk to Dustin any longer. Leafos and Seiko looked at each other, silently asking each other how to explain this without sounding like a bunch of idiots. Then the two started to scream random gibberish, making crazy hand motions and everything. It took a few minutes before Arfur came up to slow the two down.

"Whoa whoa, chill out a second," Arfur said, patting the two teenagers on the head, "Just one at a time please."

"SPRINKLING'S DEAD!" Seiko randomly screamed out before breaking down into sobs. Everyone was quiet for a moment, especially Arfur.

"... You mean Sprinkling, or like just another one of the sprinklings-"

"SPRINKLING! RUFFIANS STARTED EATING HER!" Seiko sobbed. Everyone was silent for a second.

"... Ruffians eat people?" Dustin asked, being the first to break the silence. Leafos nodded, a hand on the crying gardener's shoulder.

"Yes! Pester and this band of Ruffians came down and started to eat Sprinkling," Leafos said, "We saw the whole thing!"

"Wait- Pester was there too?" Maxime asked, walking up. Her brows were raised- normally when she came to town, she didn't get to hear such stories- Well, Pester being in a garden wasn't much news, but the fact that he was eating a helper was pretty weird.

"Yes, and he wasn't wearing a mask!" Seiko paused, "... He was REALLY ugly."

"Wasn't he already?" Sahari asked.

"No- like it was BAD. He looked like some weird... um... well, just something you would find in a lake of toxic waste that had been ran over a hundred times and was a child of that weird Ke$ha person from the United States."

"... Ew." Sahari said, her nose wrinkling. Everyone else murmured in agreement, which was because you just really don't need to see that to believe it.

"... I like Ke$ha," Dustin said through the silence.

"Of course you do," Bart muttered. Leafos sighed in irritation.

"Are we just going to ignore this? Pester was eating someone-"

"My favorite song by her is defiantly 'We R Who We R'," Dustin continued, "It's truly a classic."

"Please Dustin. It's just a bunch of auto tune," Maddie muttered. Dustin huffed, crossing his arms at the statement. Leafos rolled her eyes.

"Please, if we can stop talking about Ke$ha-"

"It is NOT auto tune! Ke$ha is 100% real, not to mention she's totally HOT-"

**PUNCH**

"Dammit will you shut up for ONE FUCKING MINUTE AND LET HER TALK!" Seiko shouted as Dustin fell to the ground, her fist still sticking out. She turned to Leafos, who was staring at her with wide eyes as everyone took a step back.

* * *

><p>"Seedos!" Dastardos growled, floating through his front door. Seedos jumped up at the voice, turning around. His seeds fell to the floor, scattering everywhere. The rag he was polishing them with fell to the floor slowly, since it was so light. Dastardos raised a brow at the site, then shook his head. He decided not to ask.<p>

"D-Dastardos! You scared me," Seedos exclaimed, picking the rag up off of the Shellybean it landed on. The Shellybean let out a squeaking sound, slithering away as quickly as it could. Dastardos said nothing right away, and instead locked the door behind him, not that it would have been much use. The lock was still broken.

"Um... What are you doing?" Seedos asked as Dastardos started to shove random things in front of the door- a chair, a creaky table, a shellybean...

"Don't go outside," Dastardos said in a warning tone, "Help me push your bed in front of the door, will you?"

"What is-"

"Don't sit there and ask questions! Do as I say!"

"But what is-"

"Don't make me knock you into the middle of next week! Now get your ass over here!" Dastardos almost yelled. Seedos's purple eyes widened a bit, and he helped his ghostly brother without another word.

* * *

><p>"But... that sounds SO stupid!" Lottie said, her brows furrowed in annoyance, "I'm sure Pester was just MESSING with you girls."<p>

"I don't know mom. This doesn't sound like something that Pester would do on a daily basis," Maddie said before pausing for a moment, "By the way, did he rip Sprinkling's arm off?"  
>Seiko scratched the back of her head.<p>

"... I don't know actually."

"How do you not know? You were right there, weren't you?"

"No- I just ran away as the Ruffian's started to bite her."

"So you left your worker behind when she was getting attacked?" Sparcticus asked, brows raised. Seiko let out a nervous laugh.

"Um... Yeah."

"Damn... I really wouldn't want to work for you," Sahari chimed in before Sparcticus could say anything. Everyone was quiet for a moment until there was loud screaming.

"HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!"

"DANNY I CAN'T BELIEVE WE JUST DID THAT!" Doug's voice screeched in the distance. The villagers were turning their heads to the screaming in the distance. Doug was the first one to appear, waving his pick-ax around in the air. You could clearly see that something was on the tool, but with the way he was waving it you couldn't quite tell what it was. Doug soon tripped over his feet, face-planting into the ground as Danny came into sight. The other diggerling twin was screaming louder then his brother, and he was carrying Sprinkling over his shoulder. Everyone could tell from a distance that all three of them were covered in blood.

"QUICK! WERE'S PATCH? PLEASE TELL ME HE'S HERE!" Danny shouted, skidding to a stop in front of the crowd. His eyes were wide and his pupils were extremely dilated. He was covered in deep cuts and bites, and his exposed skin was turning very grey with a hint of green.

"No he's not here- What the heck happened to you guys anyway?" Arfur asked, helping Doug get Sprinkling off of his shoulder. They laid the poor helper out, and everyone gasped at the sight. The bites on her were much deeper, blood seeping through them quickly. Her skin looked like it was dead, both green and grey colored. Half of her mask was gone, the skin ripped on it a little. Her eyes were glazed over and half closed, and she was making an awful sounding moan. Some parts of her body were missing skin too. Doug stood up, spitting out a bunch of dirt.

"Well, after we came out of the mine, we saw Seiko and Leafos running out of the garden as fast as they could. They were screaming REALLY loud, and we had NO idea what was going on until we looked over and saw a bunch of Ruffian's biting Sprinkling. Danny started to panic, so then I ran over and started to shove them off, when I saw Pester! Man, was he UGLY-"

"Yes I already went over that with them," Seiko cut in, "Just tell the rest of the story Doug."

"Oh Okay! So then after Pester came up, he bit me, and then I yelled "OW" really loud! That was when Danny stopped acting like such a pansy and finally came over and tried to help, and MAN that's when you start to realize how sharp the Ruffian's teeth are-"

"DOUG! Just finish the freaking story!"

"Okay Okay! Christ Seiko... So then after we pulled Sprinkling away, Pester grabbed Doug and started to bite into his shoulder, so then I picked up my pic-ax and hit him in the head with it- And look! I got a prize from it!" Doug said happily, holding up his tool. On it, was Pester's head, causing everyone to scream.

"OH MY GOD! You took off his head?" Maxime and Dustin screamed at the same time. Then Dustin gasped, turning to her.

"Oh my God, we said that at the same time," He cooed, "We are made for-"

"You know, there is a much more serious situation going on at the moment Dustin. Do you not see the disgusting severed head Doug has?"

"And it's really HEAVY!" Doug chimed in, holding it out closer to the crowd, making them all step back. The tool went right through the head, part of the brain hanging on the other side of it. One of the eyes was hanging out of the socket, and some of the throat was hanging down from the bottom, dripping the remaining blood that was still inside the head. The skin was ripped, looking much more rotted then it did before. A lot of people gagged.

"Oh my God- you took Pester's head off?" Bart said in disgusted, taking a few steps back as Willy puked. Maddie was the only one who wasn't disgusted by it.

"... Man I wish I could see it," She said in a disappointed tone as some other person puked.

"Oh that is revolting," Leafos whispered, turning her and Seiko's head away from the sight. Danny glared over at Doug.

"Doug, quit showing that off! Do you want them to call the police?"

"But it's Pester! They won't care!"

"You will be charged with manslaughter! No matter who it is you kill, you go to PRISON!"

"NO! I don't wanna go to prison!"

"What in the world is going on here?" Another voice said, someone pushing his way to the front, "Why is there a crowd, and why does it smell like puke?"

"Doug killed Pester, Eddie! He has his head to prove it," Dustin called out. Eddie's purple brow raised a bit, and he made the mistake of looking over. Doug smiled like an idiot, holding the head back up before he accidentally dropped it.

"Ew it split open! Gross... Hey, are you okay Eddie? You look like you're about to faint,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been a while since I updated! I have been really busy with school work... but Spring break is here, and I will be working hard to catch up on all my stories :D I hope the length of this chapter was enough to make up for it, and sorry if you like Ke$ha! But I only like singers who use talent and not auto tune :P <strong>

**Please review~ **


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my GOD! What IS that?" Eddie exclaimed, his face turning green as the tongue from the head hung all the way out. He held back a gag as the saliva mixed with the blood that fell from it. He could feel his face drain it'self from it's color. Seiko noticed it, and she turned to Doug angrily.

"Dammit, will you quit shoving that thing in everyone's faces?" She said a bit annoyed, pushing the thing out of Eddie's face. Doug didn't say anything though. The helper was now slipping into a slight daze, his eyes starting to droop under his mask. Although, no one was really taking a notice to his sudden change in attitude. Eddie put a fist in front of his mouth, trying his best not to puke.

"What in the WORLD is going on here?" He asked, his eyes watering a bit. Maddie sighed.

"Oh God... Do we have to hear this again?" She said, "Apparently some Ruffians came into Seiko's garden and attacked the helpers, and Doug killed Pester and took his head off," She paused, "I wish I could see it."

"You should be glad you can't," Maxime muttered, making a face as Dustin poked the eye that was hanging out of the socket. The thing twitched, oozing a bit. Dustin made a face.

"Ew... I'm starting to think it's real..." He said. Leafos gave him a look.

"What, did you think we were lying or something?"

"... Yes." He said bluntly. Leafos's face scrunched up a bit, tempted to smack him like most people would, bit instead she took a deep breath and decided it wasn't worth it.

"So what do you guys think is going on here?" Sparcticus asked. Sahari chuckled, poking him in the stomach.

"Maybe it's a zombie apocalypse," She said in a creepy tone. She earned a few giggles from that, though most of the people are quiet. Sahari sighed.

"You guys don't seriously believe that-"

"Ah, there you are!" Arfur said, interrupting the desert woman. Sahari's jaw dropped, and she was about to retort when she saw Patch driving up quickly with his lights flashing wildly.

"I-I s-s-sorry I am late- th-there are a lot of r-ruffian's running around-"

"Patch... Just help the helper," Arfur said, cutting the stuttering doctor. Patch nodded, grabbing his medical kit before getting out of his little red car. He dashed over to Sprinkling's side, taking a moment to examine her. His blue eyes widened under his blonde bangs.

"G-Goodness... W-What in the w-w-world h-happened-"

"RUFFIAN'S TRIED TO EAT HER! WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO IT?" Seiko screeched out of the blue. She ran her fingers through her hair, ignoring the wide-eyed stares she got.

"I-I'm sorry Patch... I am just so freaked out right now," She said, inhaling sharply. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder when she started to bite her lower lip to keep herself from crying.

"It will be okay..." the soft voice of Eddie was heard. She nodded, looking over at Patch, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I-It's alright S-Seiko... J-Just give me a m-minute and Sprinkling w-will- AHH!" The doctor shrieked, along with everyone else. Sprinkling had suddenly risen from the ground, and her over-sized mouth suddenly clamped down onto Patch's arm. Everyone shrieked again as blood started to splatter all over them.

"DON'T STAND THERE SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Leafos shrieked, her gloved hands covering her mouth as she continued to scream. Arfur and Sparcticus lunged forward to try and pry the helper off, but hobbled back when Doug and Danny lunged as well, snapping their jaws at them. Doug's teeth just barely grazed Arfur's arm as the innkeeper pulled back.

"Hey, what is going on? Will someone please tell me- AH!" Maddie screamed as Willy threw her up over her shoulder.

"Quick! There are Ruffian's coming!" Willy shouted. Everyone looked over the screaming Patch, seeing some Ruffian's starting to stumble their way to the village. Arfur turned away from the screaming Patch and looked over at his Inn. He shoved Eddie and Seiko, the two that were in front of him, towards the building.

"Don't sit there like a bunch of Quackberries!" He shouted, "RUN!" Everyone in the crowd started to scramble, racing as fast as they could to the building. All except Leafos, who hesitated when Patch started to scream her name.

"L-LEAFOS! Please d-don't le-leave me!" He cried. Leafos froze, turning around so her blue eyes could look at him. Patch was lying on the ground, mixes of screaming and sobbing coming from his mouth as tears streamed down his blood-stained face. Crimson was pooling around him as his thrashing became less and less effective as Sprinkling continued to feast upon him. Doug and Danny, who had only started to act the same way as the other helper was, now started to stumble towards her, their jaws open and the sounds of groaning coming from them.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want to get eaten?" Bart shouted, running over and picking the taller girl up as much as he could. Leafos's eyes widened, and she started to scream along with Patch.

"No! WAIT! SOMEONE HAS TO HELP HIM! PATCH! PAAAATCH!" She was shrieking at the top of her lungs. Bart kept his grip on her through her kicking, and practically threw the girl into the Inn as Arfur shut and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Seedos sat patiently on his bed, still getting used to the fact that Dastardos forced him to shove it in front of his door. He sighed to himself, twiddling his thumbs. Man, this was boring.<p>

_Not even talking to my seeds makes this any more fun,_ he thought, looking over at his pack of seeds. He knew it was almost half empty. If Dastardos hadn't come in like that, he would be outside right now, collecting more on his daily route.

"What was his deal anyway?" Seedos asked himself quite loudly, "Why wouldn't he tell me what was going on? I'm old enough to handle... certain things." He slid off of the bed, starting to pace inside his small little home. God, it was already ten minutes since the time he was _supposed _to leave for his seed route. Boy, Dastardos better get back as soon as he can, and he better explain what's-

"Hm?" Seedos turned to his door as he heard a scratching sound at the door.

"Hello," Seedos called out. The scratched was added on with some loud thumping now, and moans were heard on the outside. Seedos started to back up a little bit, his back starting to press against the wall.

"D-Dustin? Is that y-you? If it is, th-this isn't funny!" Seedos said, walking forward to the window as his legs were shaking. He took a peak outside of it, and screamed as loud as his lungs would have let him. He fell back onto the floor, still screaming as Bear A. Marcus appeared through the window hole (since he wouldn't have glass in it anyway).

"B-Bear? H-How did y-you- what happened to you?" Seedos said as he started to collect himself. He watched as Bear's large jaw dropped open. His teeth here discolored, as his tongue had turned black. It hung out the side of his mouth as he looked to be climbing through the window. Seedos's eyes widened as the large gardener was suddenly yanked back, and he screeched as blood spattered across the outer rim of the window/hole.

"B-Bear?" Seedos said almost in a whisper. He heard nothing. The young teenager slowly stood up, slowly making his way over to the window hole. He winced as he accidentally stepped in some blood that fell onto the floor. He started to breathe a bit heavier as he forced himself to look out the window, almost fainting on sight.

Bear's body was lying on the ground on it's side. The bear-head part of the costume was split, and blood was pooling out where his head was supposed to be. Seedos turned his head slowly and right there, only a mere three paces away was Bear A. Marcus's severed head, with the tongue still hanging out of it and everything. Seedos felt himself starting to hyperventilate, getting ready to stick his head back inside and hide under his bed until Dastardos got back. That was, until someone grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him right out of his home...

* * *

><p>"Why did you leave him? We can save him! Let me go Sparcticus!" Leafos cried as she tried to pry herself from Sparcticus's grip. The Eskimo refused to comply, his grip not loosening one bit.<p>

"Leafos, just calm down," Sahari said, taking a step back when the girl tried to kick her way out of it. Leafos continued to thrash anyway.

"NO! I will NOT calm down until someone gets their butt out there and saves Patch!" She shouted. Everyone looked around at each other, though no one moved. Dustin was the first one to speak up.

"Leafos, did you NOT see what just happened to him?" He said, "It's kinda obvious he's dead."

"No... No Patch can't be dead!" The girl cried. Dustin nodded.

"Yes he is,"

"No he isn't! He was still alive when you forced me into here instead of trying to help him!"

"Leafos, if he was alive, then how come his screaming stopped?" Dustin said, a slight frown on his face. Leafos opened her mouth slightly, but no words came out from it. Patch's screeches has stopped.

"But if it makes you feel better, I got his finger," Dustin said, holding up the small piece of flesh. Leafos'- no, _everyone's _ faces turned as green as the girl's mask at the small piece of flesh Dustin had in his hands, a bit of bone poking form the bottom and it still had a little bit of plastic on from the rubber gloves the doctor always wore.

"Why in the world do you have his _finger?_" Bart exclaimed. Dustin let out a small chuckle, running his fingers up and down it.

"I don't really know... I found it on the ground- I think Sprinkling kinda tore it off and tossed it over or something- so I picked it up," the blonde boy said, "And then I realized what soft skin he had." Everyone stared at him for a few moments , and then took a giant step back.

"There is something SERIOUSLY wrong with you," Eddie said over on the side. Dustin glared over at the Lizard boy before holding the finger out to Leafos.

"If it makes you feel better, you can have it," He said. Leafos shook her head slowly.

"No thank you... I think I'm good," she said. Sparcticus finally released her, and the girl went to the other side of the room as far away from Dustin as she could. Dustin, not realizing his or her actions, smiled and put the finger back in his pocket. After a moment of silence, Lottie decided to speak up.

"So what ARE we going to do about all of this?" She asked. Willy, who still had his hand on Maddie's arm, nodded.

"Yeah! My favorite show comes on at six, and I don't wanna have to worry about a bunch of... whatever those are coming in and eating my brains!" He said. Lottie scoffed.

"Please Willy. MY show comes on at six and I don't want to miss it!"

"Oh come on Lottie. You always get the TV, and the really good chair."

"Well I have a MUCH harder day at work then you!"

"Oh please mom. People hardly come to your store because of how much of a cheapskate you are," Maddie chimed in, getting tired of standing in between the two as they argued, "Dad get's much more costumers then the stupid store does." Lottie gasped dramatically.

"Maddie, how could you SAY that to your mother?"

"Because I'm not the crazy one who shoved her competition into a well-"

"AHAHAHA that's enough dear," Lottie said, putting her hand over Maddie's mouth. The older woman looked around, giving everyone a fake, reassuring, "Sorry, she's a bit crazy" smile. Dustin raised a brow.

"Wait... is she talking about the same well that gave me the porn magazines?" There were groans around the room.

"Dustin, for the last freaking time, PORN DOESN'T COME FROM WELLS!" Seiko practically screamed into his ear. Dustin made a face.

"YES IT DOES! Seedos, didn't the Well throw a..." Dustin looked around the room, not seeing his friend anywhere, "... If he was here, he could vouch for me!"

"Okay, so HOW could a WELL have porn in it? That doesn't even make sense?" Eddie said, rubbing his temples as a headache started to creep it's way in. Dustin shrugged.

"I actually don't know. Maybe they just get lonely sometimes..."

* * *

><p><strong>OH YEAH! I FINALLY UPDATED! Hope you all like it :D<strong>

**And now for the dead/alive list~**

**Alive: _Arfur, Sparcticus, Sahari and her child, Seiko, Eddie, Maddie, Maxime, Dustin, Seedos, Lottie, Willy, Gretchen, Bart, Dastardos (I don't think he can die anyway), Magnar, Jardniero, Petula, Fannie, Leafos, Storkos, and Babochka_**

**Dead or Undead: _Sprinkling, the Diggerling Twins, Pester, a few ruffians, Bear A. Marcus, and Patch._**

**__Some of the people on the alive list haven't been mentioned yet, but they will be soon :D please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

"What in the world are you still doing here kid?" Gretchen asked, looking at the boy on the ground. Seedos was shaking uncontrollably; he couldn't look at the woman. His eyes wouldn't leave the severed head on the ground of his bully. Sure, he didn't like Bear, but he didn't want him to die.

"Y-You killed B-Bear!" Seedos said, scooting backwards on the ground. He knows it was her who did it. All the evidence was right there. She had some kinda of blunt-looking weapon in her hand, and she was covered in blood.

"What, did you want to die or something?" Gretchen said, taking a few steps towards him. Seedos let out a slight yelp, scooting back faster until his back hit a tree. He was shaking more violently as she continued to walk up.

"P-Please don't kill me!" Seedos cried, covering his mask with his hands as he started to sob uncontrollably. Gretchen rolled her eyes behind her mask, reaching down to yank him up to his feet.

"Get a grip Kid," she said, "Your lucky I was out hunting when that _ thing _tried to get in. Why haven't you left for town?" Seedos tried to speak, but all that came out were stutters worse then Patch's. Gretchen let out a grunt, shoving him forward.

"Come on," She said. Seedos turned, shaking his head.

"N-No! I can't," He said, "H-how do I know you won't kill me?"

"Because your human. Bear here," She pointed to the decapitated body, "Wasn't human. Can't you tell?" Seedos forced himself to look at the bloodied body once again. In a way, the huntress was right. Bear's skin, the little bit that was exposed, looked like it was rotting, and his eyes from the severed head were almost completely white. He started to shake all over again. Gretchen grunted.

"Listen, if you want to live, then you stay close, but I am not going to sit here and wait for you to collect yourself," Gretchen said before she quickly darted through the trees. Seedos sat there a moment. He didn't know what was going on, and he almost didn't want to know. He wanted to get up and fallow the huntress, but Dastardos might be back soon and he DID tell him not to leave-

"W-wait Ms. Fetchem!" Seedos cried, getting up and scrambling the way the huntress had gone. It was only minutes before he crashing into her, his butt once again colliding with the swampy ground. Gretchen was unmoved however, and her mask looked incredibly irritated.

"Of fuck me..." She muttered, staring at the army of zombified Ruffians lurking around before her. Seedos turned his head and looked around the adult woman before blackening out.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so it's pretty clear that this is probably some kind of virus, like in the movies," Maxime said. Just about everyone was sitting around her, deciding that there was nothing much left to lose. Besides, Dustin would have thrown a fit if they decided not to listen to her. The only one who wasn't sitting with the rest of him was Arfur, who was digging around behind his bar.<p>

"Well obviously," Leafos said, having calmed down quite a bit from her fit from earlier ago, "Why, do you know what we can do?"

"OH! OH! I know what your supposed to do! I saw the movies too," Dustin piped up. Everyone groaned. Maxime, however, raised a brow.

"You? You watch Zombie movies?" She said, turning a seat around. She took a seat in it, her arms folded on the headrest as she looked right at the blonde boy, "I'd believe that when Eddie stops crying into his girlfriend's shoulder after seeing a romantic 'chick flick'." The room went quiet for a second.

"I do NOT do that!" Eddie said from the side. Seiko turned her head, putting a fist up to her mouth to hide the smile that said "I'd beg to differ". Eddie turned his head though, just barely catching her smile as he turned a bit red. Of course, he didn't notice that Dustin took up Maxime's challenge as he leaned in a bit, his face a bit closer to hers.

"Rule one, their head is the weak point. You have to destroy it or decapitate it if you want to kill them. That's why you use blunt objects instead of knives, even though knives are just as effective, blunt objects will make it easier to get the head off. If you only have a gun, you shoot it twice in the heart. Not once, twice-"

"Why do you have to do it twice-"

"Quiet Maddie, I am SPEAKING," Dustin said loudly, "As I was saying, one bite can turn you into one of them. If someone is bitten, kill them immediately. Scratches from zombies are just as bad. Also, you NEVER have sex!" He paused, "Oh wait. Actually, I think the last one is from the 'Scream' movies. Still, you probably still don't want to do that while Zombies are running around." Maxime gave him a hard look, her head showing a slight nod. She turned to the others.

"Did everyone get that?" She said, "Believe it or not... Blondie's right for once." Dustin's whole face lit up at her comment, and he started to lean forward, his eyes closed and his lips puckered out. Maxime turned back to him, raising a brow as she leaned back slightly.

"What in the world are you doing?" She asked. Dustin's eyes shot open, and he brought his head back.

"Uh... nothing," he said, turning bright pink at the snickers around the room. Maxime stared at him a few more seconds before rolling her eyes. She was about to say something else when a loud 'click' was heard on the other side of the room.

"Ah, here we go," Arfur said, holding a giant rifle in his hands. Just about everyone gasped at the bartender.

"Arfur, is that a GUN?" Bart asked, his eyes wide with shock. Guns weren't legal in the southern village, or most of the island for that matter. Arfur nodded, placing the weapon onto the counter.

"Why, yes it is. I have quite a few of them actually," He said, picking up a box, "Now, who wants one?"

"I do," Maddie said, standing up and raising her hand into the air before Willy forced her to put her arm down. Arfur shrugged, taking out a small pistol.

"Catch," he said, tossing it to Eddie. The Lizard boy shrieked, throwing his hands into the air as the deadly piece of metal landed in his lap. Arfur let out a chuckle.

"Relax, it should be on safety right now," He said, walking out into the crowd. Eddie nodded, his face pale.

"Where in the world did you acquire guns?" Bart asked, flinching a bit as Arfur handed him a pistol that was a bit bigger then Eddie's. Arfur shrugged, handing another one to Sahari, who looked at it with an admiring face.

"Well, I used to live in a village where guns were actually permitted. I never got rid of them when I moved here,"

"But why do you have so many?" Sparcticus asked, looking at Sahari with concern as she was trying to figure out how to turn off the safety.

"Well, I got most of them when my grandfather Arthur died-"

**BANG!**

"AHHHH!" Dustin shrieked. Arfur turned around, sighing at the sight. Eddie was now holding his gun up a little, and a bit of smoke was still floating in the air. Seiko's jaw was open as well as his, her hands coming up and sliding over his hands to put the gun back down. Dustin was trying to hold back a scream as much as he could as blood oozed outside his fingers as he covered the newly made hole in the back of his pants- right over his right butt cheek.

"That was MY ASS! WHAT THE HELL?" Dustin screamed, glaring daggers at Eddie. The shocked teenager raised his hands into the air, the gun on the table.

"I d-didn't mean to!" He said quickly, stuttering a bit. He was shaking as if he couldn't believe that he just shot a gun. His chest was moving up and down as his breathing starting to become very quick. Dustin was about to retort when he started to howl in pain again until Maxime ran up and covered his mouth.

"Are you TRYING to tell the zombies where we are? Keep it down!" she hissed into his ear. Dustin stopped at the feeling of her breath over his ear. To hear her voice so frustrated like that, her warm breath feeling so warm and smelling so much like bacon-

"It would be easy if my ASS DIDN'T HAVE A BULLET HOLE IN IT!" Dustin shouted at her. Maxime frowned, slapping the blonde boy upside his head.

"If you would quit bitching, then we can take it out before it becomes infected and kills you," She said. Dustin whimpered a bit.

"I don't want to die-"

"How are we GOING to do that? In case you haven't noticed, the doctor is DEAD!" Lottie said, shaking her hands angrily as if to exaggerate her words. Everyone looked around at each other.

"... nice going Eddie. You managed to kill someone already," Maddie muttered on the side, causing the boy to sink in his seat a little bit. Seiko made a face, frowning.

"Well, first off, Arfur said that the gun was on safety-" Eddie put his hand up to stop her.

"It's okay Seiko, I can handle this," he said before pausing a moment, "... First off, Arfur said that the gun was on safety! I didn't know!" Arfur touched a few fingers to the bulky chin of his barrel-like mask.

"I knew there was one I forgot to set," He muttered quietly. Seiko decided to speak up again.

"Besides, even if Patch is dead, we aren't totally helpless," She turned to Leafos, "Didn't Patch teach you a couple of things about healing?" Leafos hesitated, but she nodded.

"Well, yeah, but... I never learned anything about bullets," she said, glancing at the blonde boy, "Let alone extracting them." Dustin whimpered once again.

"You mean... I'm going to die?" He said, "Thanks a lot EDDIE!" Eddie sunk in his seat a little more, his lip quivering a bit.

"I didn't know! How many times do I have to-"

"Oh for the love of God, Leafos just go help Dustin so he won't make Eddie cry," Maddie said quite loudly. Seiko rolled her eyes, putting her pale hand on her boyfriend's shoulder to try and comfort him.

"It's not your fault Eddie. It was an accident," She whispered to him so Dustin wouldn't hear and make another comment. Although, Dustin was looking at Leafos.

"... You promise you won't stick your fingers anywhere else but the bullet hole, right?"

"Oh for the love of God Dustin..." Leafos muttered.

* * *

><p>ELSEWHERE<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Stardos?" asked a tiny little voice. A little Macaraccoon head poked out of the top of the tattered red sweater, curious green eyes looking up. Dastardos was floating a bit more quickly then usual, his fingers wrapped tightly around his pinata stick. He was hoping that Seedos did what he was told and stayed in his little hut.<p>

"We are going to get Seedos, and we are getting as far away from this hell hole as we can," Dastardos answered quite bluntly, "Now quiet down a little bit Magnar." the Macaraccoon nodded, though he did not crawl back into the sweater. Instead, he looked around at the Ruffians that seemed to have invaded that weird blonde kid's garden. They were limping around, and looked really sick and more distorted then usual.

"What is-" Dastardos shushed him right away, gently putting his bony hand over the pinata's mouth to keep it closed. Magnar was still able to see, however, and what he saw next was something he never thought he would have to see.

"AHHH! RUFFIANS!" A young Weedling squealed, using the garden as part of her walk back to the inn. Her squealing had gotten the Ruffian's attention, and it didn't take long before they surrounded her. Dastardos made sure to cover Magnar's eyes as the blood started to fly as her screams were cut short.

* * *

><p>ELSEWHERE<p>

* * *

><p>"You know what I just noticed?" Willy said loudly out of no where. Most of the people looked over at him while Dustin let out a scream from the back.<p>

"OW! IT CAN'T BE _THAT_ FAR IN!" Dustin shouted. Leafos sighed.

"It is. Eddie was pretty close when he shot you," she said, ignoring the upset whimper Eddie let out. The Lizard boy was in a booth, hugging his legs in with one arm while his free hand was running through his purple mop. Seiko let out a long exhale through her nose.

"What did you notice Mr. Builder," She asked, turning to the man. Willy scratched the side of his head.

"Well... I just noticed that a lot of people are missing," he said. Everyone started to look around, realizing that he was right.

"He's right... Fannie isn't here," Sparcticus said as he had a quick glance.

"Good. She would just be crying loudly and would have no idea what she is supposed to be doing," Maddie added.

"Yeah. I don't think Petula is here either," Sahari said.

"She would just whine a lot and then smash her boobs into Eddie's face to see if he would feel better," Maddie added once again while Seiko let out a bit of a scowl.

"Please, like she even has any," the gardener muttered, half to herself. Maddie, on the other hand, snorted.

"Well, she has bigger boobs then you do," Maddie said. Seiko crossed her arms.

"She does not- and how would you know anyway?"

"Well, before I went blind, I remember you being almost flat chested," Maddie said. Seiko made a face.

"I am NOT flat chested! Eddie, am I flat chested?" Seiko asked, turning to the Lizard boy again, pointing to her chest. Eddie looked at her, his cheeks turning a bit pink. He didn't quite answer her question when Leafos decided to move on from the boob talk.

"Gretchen. She isn't here either; I think she's out on a hunt or something," Leafos said, still working on Dustin's wound. Bart's face turned into a bit of worry for the huntress.

_Gretchen is a strong woman, _he thought to himself, _she can handle herself just fine._

"Oh, then she's dead," Maddie said bluntly. Bart's thoughts quickly washed away and were replaced with anger just as quickly.

"Gretchen is certainly NOT dead!" He said, "Gretchen is a strong woman who could kick these zombies asses into the middle of next week! Not to mention that these slow Shellybean's couldn't catch her if they wanted, and why would anyone want to kill something that is so beautiful-"

"I think you made your point Bart," Arfur said, patting the smaller man on the shoulder as if to tell him to calm down. Bart's anger quickly went away as he started to calm himself. The room was silent for many moments.

"... SEEDMOUR! He isn't here either!" Dustin shouted in horror, his hands gripping his hair as the thought of his best friend being mauled by the undead. Leafos gasped too, dropping the bloodied rag in her hand left hand.

"Dad! I left him at home," She said, tears starting in the corners of her eyes. Jardiniero was all by himself, handicapped and by himself to face against the undead. Dustin suddenly cried out in pain.

"What?" Maxime said from the other side. Dustin inhaled sharply, his hands balling into tight fists. Leafos' right hand still held the tweezers she was using, and as she brought her hands up to her eyes to cry, the tweezers revealed to have something small and hard in it's grasp.

"... She got the bullet," he said as he almost collapsed over.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE! But finals are coming up, and for once I am trying to study for them, and the more I am on here- you know what, nevermind. I'm not going to bother you all with my problems xD I just hope this is long enough to make up for it :D<strong>

**Please review!**

**Alive: _Arfur, Sparcticus, Sahari and her child, Seiko, Eddie, Maddie, Maxime, Dustin, Seedos, Lottie, Willy, Gretchen, Bart, Dastardos (I don't think he can die anyway), Magnar, Jardniero, Petula, Fannie, Leafos, Storkos, and Babochka_**

**Dead or Undead: _Sprinkling, the Diggerling Twins, Pester, a few ruffians, Bear A. Marcus, Patch, and a random Weedling. _**


	5. Chapter 5

"God, what is, like, with all the screaming?" Petula asked, gazing over at the door as another scream from the outside was heard. As tempted as she was to walk over there and check it out, Fannie was there and would NOT stop talking.

"I don't know, but it's getting annoying isn't it Petula?" The mail woman giggled, "Anyway, so then I was like-" Fannie was forced to stop talking as Petula's alert system suddenly went off. Petula silently thanked whoever was in charge.

"Like, hang on one second," Petula said, holding up a finger as she answered her call. Fannie's trap shut right away.

"Like, hello?" Petula said. There was hesitation on the other side.

_"Hey bitch," _Maxime's voice sounded. Petula frowned.

"What do you want?"

"_Have you checked outside yet?_" she asked. Petula knitted her brows together.

"No... why?"

_"So you don't know about the zombies running loose?_" she asked. Petula snorted.

"Seriously, is this some kind of prank call or something?"

"_Yeah, because I actually prank call,_" Maxime started to sound a bit irritated, "_Just take a look outside, and make sure you don't scream, okay?" _Petula narrowed her eyes a bit, beckoning Fannie to fallow her as she walked out from behind the desk. The mail woman fallowed without hesitation, skipping slightly as she did so.

"So what are we doing?" She asked. Petula put her hand over her alert system to block out the sound before she spoke.

"Well, Maxime is, like, telling me that there are zombies running around or something, and she wants me to look outside," she said in a hushed tone. Fannie's eyes widened a bit.

"Zombies? Zombies are running around?"

"Fannie, it's obviously a joke."

"... Oooohhhhhhh..."

"Yeah," Petula said with an eye roll. Removing her hand from the alert system, she used it to push the curtains away from the shop's windows, her green eyes glaring out. Almost immediately the window was covered in a large splatter of blood, and the screaming of a weedling sounded through the skies. Petula gasped, her scream caught in her throat. Fannie was about to scream when Petula whipped around, slamming her mail flap shut.

"SHHHH!" She hissed, bringing her alert system back up to her ear, "Look, is this some kind of sick joke or something? Hello?" But there was no answer on the other line.

The connection had been lost.

"Fuck..." Petula hissed, hanging up and stuffing the technology back into her pocket. She glared around, racing over to the other window. Fannie stayed where she was, her legs shaking. Her mail flap was open, but no sound was coming out. It was like a silent scream.

Petula slowly opened the curtains to the other window, her heart racing a bit. Her pupils began to get smaller when she looked out, her iris growing to fill in her entire eye. Her breath became a bit shaky as she saw people walking outside. They all looked to be a bunch of workers coming home for the day, but something was quite... off. For starters, they all seemed to be walking with a limp at once. Some of them were missing parts of their body- an arm, a leg for some of them, and a few were even missing part of their faces. They were all leaving tiny trails of blood, moaning a bit softly, just loud enough to be heard through the glass.

"Oh my God..." she whispered. Her mind told her over and over that it was probably some stupid prank. It would be something that Dustin would do, or Maxime. But it just looked too real to be a prank.

"Petula, are those..." Fannie's voice started to trail off. Petula kept staring outside, her gaze never leaving the sight. It was at least 15 minutes of the horrific scene before she turned to Fannie.

"I... I don't know,"

"I don't either! Maybe people are dressing up for Halloween!" Fannie said, her voice sounding a bit cheerful. Petula looked doubtful.

"In the middle of May? Really?"

"I don't know! I'm just being positive!" Fannie whined, sounding like she was going to start crying. Petula inhaled sharply, stomping over to her desk. She stomped loud enough to tell Fannie to shut up, but quietly enough so the... creatures... outside didn't hear her. She opened the top door on her desk, throwing a bunch of random make-up onto the counter. Fannie was watching in curiosity.

"Petula, what are you doing?" She asked. Petula never looked up.

"Fannie... Shut up and get over here."

* * *

><p>*At the Inn*<p>

* * *

><p>"Petula?" Maxime called once again, typing the numbers in quickly. Again, the call did not go through.<p>

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath. Maddie, who was sitting close by, happened to over hear the comment.

"I told you it was useless to tell Petula about it. That dumbass probably ran outside and probably got eaten," she said. Maxime shot her a look, but didn't say anything.

"Connection is down," Arfur said from afar, "I just checked myself." His mask showed his worry. Eddie looked up, his cheek still rested on his hand as his elbow propped himself up. His eyes were still a bit puffy, and he barely twisted around in the spinning bar stool.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Arfur shook his head, putting down his gun.

"... I wanted to call my sister," he said, "I want to make sure she and Babochka are alright." Eddie sat up a bit, his purple eyes sad and a bit helpless.

"... I'm sorry," he wasn't sure what to say. They could be dead for all he knew. He just wasn't going to say it. He turned in his seat, looking over at Seiko. Her head hung over, her hands folded in her lap at the end of the bar. Her toes barely touched the ground from the stool, immobile. In her hands was a piece was a knife, still sharp and clean. There had been nothing else for something to use, and Arfur forbid everyone to take his furniture apart for weapons. Eddie slowly slide out of his seat, walking over to her. She didn't look up as he approached.

"... Are you okay?" He asked quietly, taking a seat next to her. Seiko didn't look up, nor did she say anything. Eddie sat there patiently, his fingers starting to run up and down her back in a comforting way. He leaned over a bit, placing a gentle kiss in her ebony hair.

"Sei, it's okay to be scared," he whispered. She still said nothing.

"Eddie, were you NOT listening when I said we weren't supposed to be having sex? Quit trying to seduce Seiko!" Dustin's voice sounded loudly from across the room. Eddie jumped, his face turning bright red. Seiko, however, didn't move.

"I was NOT trying to seduce her! Why would I even do that at a time like this?" Eddie shouted back to the idiotic blonde. Dustin was standing up, bent over slightly. His feet hurt badly, begging for him to sit down. Dustin, even though he is seriously lacking in the brain department, knew a lot better then to do that until his wound was healed.

"Well, we ARE in a hotel, and there are a LOT of rooms-"

"Dustin, sometimes you are the most simple-minded, disturbing young man that I have EVER met-"

"I'm going to the bathroom," Seiko murmured softly, sliding out of her chair. Eddie stopped himself from his rant, turning his head as she walked away.

"W-wait, Seiko..." He gave up, watching her walk away. Arfur turned his head.

"Second floor," he called out. Seiko didn't respond as she disappeared into one of the halls. Eddie sighed. She hasn't talked much since they had taken refuge in the inn. Dustin frowned, walking over towards the bar.

"Hey Arfur, how come you have the public bathroom on the second floor? Wouldn't it make more sense to have it on the first floor?" he asked. Arfur thought for a moment.

"... Well, now that you mention it..."

* * *

><p>*The Pet Shop*<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this Petula..."<p>

"Trust me Fannie."

"I don't think this is going to work!"

"I saw it in a movie once."

"It sounds like a really bad idea..."

"Fannie, just trust me, okay?" Petula snapped, a small hiss escaping as well as she glared harshly at the mail woman. Fannie whimpered, trying not to cry. If she did, she would smear the make up she was wearing. Petula rolled her eyes, checking in her hand-held mirror one more time. She scowled, her face looking absolutely hideous. She had to put on so much make up, along with a bunch of other things, to make her look like one of the dead. It was so depressing.

"Whatever. Let's go," Petula turned to Fannie, "Remember- moan a lot, and say nothing."

"Okay!" Fannie said, a bit enthusiastically. Petula rolled her eyes once more, slowly opening the door.

"Wait," the mail woman said suddenly. Petula turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Petula... you won't... leave me behind right?" Fannie asked. Petula looked shocked.

"Like, why would I do that?" She asked, "I wouldn't leave my best friend to fight for herself." Fannie beamed, fallowing her friend- no, BEST friend - out the door.

The two girls slowly walked out of the store, grunting and letting out low moans. Petula's head hung over to the side, her tongue lolled out as she did. She moved just like the undead, her arms hanging limply to her sides as her right leg was left up to dragging her weight by itself. Fannie, on the other hand, wasn't being as convincing. She was walking to stiffly, her arms sticking straight out in front of her like your stereotypical zombie. Her legs moved as if she had no joints to let them bend, and her mail flap hung open as she let out her much louder moans. Petula's hand came back, swatting her a bit harshly.

"Quit down, will ya?" she hissed before her undead sounds continued. Fannie's mask blushed a bit, her sounds getting quieter. Petula scanned around. Luckily, the crowd of zombies took no notice of them.

_Oh my God, it's actually working, _she thought triumphantly as she walked on.

* * *

><p>*Jardiniero's Home*<p>

* * *

><p>"Leafos?" Jardiniero rasped, watching the television. He growled in frustration, the black and white snow continuing to buzz across the screen.<p>

"The TV reception is out!" Jardiniero called out. No response.

"Leafos?" Jardiniero finally turned his wheelchair a bit, looking over his shoulder. He could have sworn someone had walked in. The door creaked and everything. Jardiniero turned around completely, rolling forward to where the front door was. From afar, he could see a shadowed figure.

"There you are, Leafos! Didn't you heard me calling for you?" Jardiniero said a bit angrily, continuing to roll forward. A low growl was heard, and the old man froze. A slight breeze blew through the open front door, ruffling his silver beard.

"Leafos?" Jardiniero repeated once again. The figured growled, before it lunged for the older man. Jardiniero howled loudly, his blood spraying out the front door, dripping down the steps.

* * *

><p>*Back in Town*<p>

* * *

><p>Petula looked around, her head un-moving as it rested on her shoulder. No zombies had started to walk towards them, meaning that she and Fannie were doing a good job. They were gonna pull this off.<p>

_Now just to find out where everyone else is, _Petula said, _or at least someone other then Fannie-_

"Ah-CHOO!" Fannie sneezed quickly loudly. Petula froze, her eyes widening. No, God PLEASE no-

"Ehehe, excuse me!" Fannie said a bit loudly, taking a handkerchief from the pocket of her skirt and using it to wipe around her mask opening. Petula slowly turned to her, as did the undead around them. Fannie sniffed, stuffing the snot-covered fabric back into her pocket.

"... What," she said as she looked at Petula. Underneath her make-up, the shopkeeper was a very unsightly shade of red.

"You COCKSUCKING IDIOT!" Petula screeched, smacking Fannie harshly in her shoulder, "You couldn't have held it in?"

"I'm sorry Petula!" Fannie cried, tears leaking from her mask as she rubbed her shoulder. Petula had hit her _hard_.

"RUN!" Petula shrieked, taking off immediately. Fannie turned, shrieking. Her legs worked quickly, making her run away quickly as a zombie lunged at her.

Petula was screaming at the top of her lungs. God, she was STUPID! Why did she scream at Fannie? If the woman would have just continued after her stupid sneeze, then they could have played it off as some kind of fluke-

"PETULAAAAAA!" Fannie screeched from behind. Petula skidded to a stop, her eyes widening in horror when she looked back.

Fannie was screaming helplessly, tears pouring out of her eyes. An undead Weedling and a undead Ruffian had hold of her legs, devouring the flesh murderously as blood sprayed at every angle. She was screeching loudly, her arm stretched out towards her best friend.

"Pl-Please!" She couldn't continue as more zombies came, trying to grind their disgusting teeth against the skinny woman. Petula stared at her a few moments, immobilized in her spot.

"... Every bitch for herself," Petula said darkly. She turned, darting away as quickly as she could. All Fannie could do was watch as her best friend abandoned her.

* * *

><p>*Back at the Inn*<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Arthur! We need more weapons! You can sacrifice a few stools can't you?" Sparcticus growled, his brows knit. Arfur shook his head.<p>

"I paid a lot for these stools. I don't want to ruin them,"

"You heard Dustin and Maxime! Blunt objects work best, and there aren't enough guns to go around, and I will not have my fiance using a knife!"

"I'm sorry Sparcticus, but I'm afraid I can't-"

"AHHHH HELP ME HELP ME PLEASE!" Someone shrieked, banging on the front door loudly. Maxime darted over, swinging the door open quickly and yanking the person inside.

"Are you fucking insane?" She growled, "Do you want the zombies to find us?" Petula was trembling on the floor, her face green. She was breathing quickly, her tears washing the make up off of her face.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I- I was so scared!" She was sobbing loudly, her face buried in her hands. Maxime rolled her eyes, forcing the girl to stand on her feet.

"Shut up, will you? Do you have anyone else with you?"

"And what the heck is wrong with your face?" Dustin added, his face looking at her in disgust. Petula looked over at him, scowling a bit.

"W-Well, I tried to make Fannie and I look like zombies so that we could roam around safely. Then the idiot, like, sneezed, telling the other zombies that we weren't zombies at all! So then we, like, ran away as fast as we could, but Fannie got caught some how and then was eaten!" _And I abandoned her, _Petula almost said. Her mouth shut after that, her tears still falling. Everyone looked at her, quietly.

"... So Fannie is dead?" Dustin asked. Petula nodded, sniffing as she looked over at Eddie.

"It was awful! Hold me!" She cried, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around the boy. Eddie's eyes widened, and he tried to pull away from her grip.

"I-I'm sorry that h-happened-"

"Seiko is still alive," Maddie piped up.

"Fuck..." Petula muttered, pushing the Lizard boy away. She crossed her arms. She was so freaking close...

"What are you all doing here anyway?" She asked, looking around at everyone. She scanned the room slowly. Willy was sitting next to Maddie, as if trying to keep her comforted. Lottie was pacing around, talking to herself quietly. Sahari was trying her best to comfort Leafos, who was sobbing quietly in the corner. Arfur was at the bar, cleaning the counter as he always did, chatting quietly to Bart. The old tinkerer looked depressed, his shoulders slumped over. It all looked so depressing.

"We are just hanging out here for the moment," Sparcticus said, turning around now so Petula could see him, "We are trying to figure out what to do next."

"You should probably go wash that make up off your face Petula. You don't want anyone getting the wrong idea," Arfur called out to her, gesturing for her to go to the back. Petula nodded, looking back at Maxime, muttering a "thank you" before she left. Maxime gave her a slight nod, sighing.

"What was she thinking... wearing make-up like that will only get her into trouble. She's lucky we didn't kill her on the spot," she said. Dustin nodded.

"Yeah... like that one guy form 'Zombieland' who tried to do the same thing, and then got shot! Man, that part was HILARIOUS!"

* * *

><p>*Upstairs in the Bathroom*<p>

* * *

><p>The cold water felt so good against her skin.<p>

_How could this all have happened? _Seiko thought to herself, _Everything was okay this morning._ She looked up into the mirror. Her eyes were still puffy and red from all her crying. Her cheeks were flushed, and her nose looked quite pale. Her sniffles were starting to cease, and she watched as every last droplet of water fell from her face into the sink. She let out a shaky sigh. She had to calm down. She had to relax. Maybe this was all just a dream. Yes, just a dream.

She turned the faucet off, drying her face off on her shirt as she walked out. She slowly slide her mask back onto her face, picking her knife back up as she exited the bathroom. She slowly started to walk down the hallway, looking down at the ground. _Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, _she repeated in her head over and over. She was about to make the turn to walk down the stairs, when she felt a body hit her.

Seiko looked up, her eyes wide with horror. She saw Petula, although her face was as green as every other dead person walking about. She felt her legs starting to shake. She saw the zombie's lips moving, but the blood roaring in her ears prevented her from hearing anything. Her mind went blank suddenly, the only thought of _How a Zombie got in _racing about.

As undead Petula took a step, the knife in Seiko's hand came up, and stabbed her collar bone.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Seiko shrieked, ripping the knife out and stabbing the zombie again. Petula was shrieking, trying to fight back, but Seiko wouldn't allow it.

"It's not a dream, it's NOT A DREAM!" Seiko cried, taking another step as she continuously stabbed Petula in the chest. Blood splattered all over her, staining her clothes. But she didn't care.

Seiko tackled the zombie, fighting it still as they fell down the stairs. A pattern was happening- The knife stabbed the zombie as one of them hit a stair, and it was ripped out just as fast. Blood was splattering everywhere, staining the walls and the wooden stairs. Seiko was shrieking as loud as she could, feeling the zombie starting to go limp. As soon as they landed on the bottom, Seiko immediately crawled away, pressing her back against the wall as she stared at the sight. Blood seeped out of every wound of the zombie, the knife lodged in the middle of her chest. Her eyes were wide open, one of them punctured from one of the stab wounds the gardener had inflicted. Seiko covered her mouth, looking up at the stairwell. Blood was everywhere- the walls, the stairs, the floor, and certainly all over her.

"Seiko?" a voice called out to her. Seiko looked over, trembling when she saw Bart, Sparcticus, and Eddie staring at her wide-eyed. They looked at her, then at the zombie, then at her-

"What the hell are you DOING?" Bart exclaimed suddenly, pulling down on both sides of his hat as he stared at the gory sight. Seiko tried to stand up, her green eyes now wide with shock.

"What am I doing? I was getting rid of a zombie!" Seiko yelled, half angrily and half crying. She was still terrified from what had happened before. She looked over at Eddie and Sparcticus. The Eskimo ran his fingers through his hair, while Eddie shook his head, his eyes wide.

"Seiko... That wasn't a zombie."

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I have left this story for so long T.T But hey, I updated, and I made sure it was extra long :D I really hope you like it~<strong>

**And Epic, sorry, I know I said only 2 deaths, but since this story was almost abandoned, I made it 3 instead :D Extra excitement I believe~**

**And with Jardiniero... I had no idea how to really bring him in, so I just added a tiny thing... sorry...**

**Alive: _Arfur, Sparcticus, Sahari and her child, Seiko, Eddie, Maddie, Maxime, Dustin, Seedos, Lottie, Willy, Gretchen, Bart, Dastardos (I don't think he can die anyway), Magnar, Jardniero, Petula, Fannie, Leafos, Storkos, and Babochka_**

**Dead or Undead: _Sprinkling, the Diggerling Twins, Pester, a few ruffians, Bear A. Marcus, Patch, a random Weedling, Jardiniero, Fannie, and Petula._**

**_And the death list grows~_  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my Goodness... this story has been left alone for so long. :'( I'm so sorry guys, but I had to take a break from it! But I am now working on it again :D I have been stressed for a long time and had to take a break from fanfiction all together... that, and the fact that I wanted to play Pokemon Black... which really isn't an excuse, but whatever :P**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You completely butchered her," Eddie whispered, going completely pale. Sparcticus had taken Petula's severed body and brought it out to the front, where all the trashbags were. Seiko was sitting in one of the chairs at the bar, sobbing loudly.<p>

"I-I didn't kn-know!" She cried loudly, not even wanting to look at her murder victim, as some of them were calling it. She could feel some of them glaring at her, and Eddie wouldn't even look over in her direction.

"Well, there is only one thing to do now," Arfur muttered, holding up a gun. It was pointed directly at Seiko. The gardener's eyes widened, tears still falling from her eyes at an uncontrollable rate from underneath her mask.

"What in the world are you doing?" Leafos cried out, her hands weaved and pulling on her own hair. Arfur didn't turn around, keeping his aim.

"You kill, you die," he said, his finger on the trigger. Some of the villagers looked horrified, while others looked away, not wanting to see what was about to happen. Seiko began to cry even harder, so hard that she couldn't even plead for her life. As soon as the trigger was pulled, Eddie reached over and pushed the gun away from Seiko and to the bottled alcohol behind the counter. Arfur looked at the Lizard boy, a bit confused. Eddie, for the first time, had a feirce look in his eyes.

"She didn't mean to do it! I know Seiko, and she wouldn't kill someone," He said sternly. Arfur look at him a second, and then pointed to Petula's corpse.

"If you don't remember, Seiko wasn't down here when Petula came in, not to mention that Petula looked like one of those... um..." Eddie trailed off for a moment.

"Zombies." Dustin informed on the side.

"Whatever," Eddie said, still not breaking his gaze with Arfur. The room was quiet for a moment, the sound of liquid pouring onto the floor from the broken glass that was shot. Arfur shrugged.

"Fair enough. Sorry for almost shooting you Seiko," Arfur said, even thought the girl was crying too hard to even hear him.

"Um... fellas?" Willy's voice rang out, cutting off the silence. People had turned, gasping at the site. Petula's mouth was already rotting, and low, groaning sounds were coming from it. Her eyes were glazed over and drooping, and her head was rising up. Her bleeding arm swung out, coming close to scratching Sparcticus.

"H-How? She wasn't even bitten?" Sahari exclaimed as Petula struggled to get up. Arfur was the first to move, aiming his gun at her head. He pulled the trigger, hitting her square in the head. Petula dropped onto the table again, a loud cracking sound being heard. The room fell silent once again.

"... Did anyone see a bite on her?" Maxime asked, her dark eyes looking around. Dustin held his hands up.

"I didn't see a thing on her," he paused. "Well, besides her clothes and stuff." Maxime gave him a look, wondering how anyone could be so stupid.

"How in the WORLD could she be one of those things then?" Lottie asked, her eyes wide. Maddie decided to finally step in.

"She probably already had the disease already in her," she piped up.

"What do you mean by that?" Sahari asked. Maddie sat up in her chair, smirking a bit.

"Well, I have been watching... well not really watching, more just listening while my dad watches it- anyway, it's this show called 'The Walking Dead',"

"Oh my God, I love that show!" Dustin spoke up. "Yeah, there was something about it where the disease in in the air, and so everyone has it inside of them, meaning that when they die they become a zombie." Once again, for the third or forth time, everyone went silent.

"You mean I'm full of DISEASE?" Leafos shrieked, almost passing out. Dustin rolled his head.

"You were already full of it, but yes. We are all... THE WALKING DEAD." He said dramatically, although it didn't have as much effect as it did in the actual show. Everyone began to mutter to each other, some believing it and some not. Maxime clicked her tongue, nodding.

"That really would explain the-" Maxime was going to finish when Maddie cut her off.

"Hang on there. Dustin needs to go ahead and get whatever stupid thought that is in his head right now," she said, and at that exact moment, Dustin's stupidity started to show.

"Oh my God, this changes EVERYTHING! We are re-enacting the TV show! Which would mean," he turns on his heels, first pointing to Sparcticus and Sahari. "Sparcticus! You are the main character, Rick. You tell us all what to do and stuff, keep us alive, and fight a black guy later! Sahari, you will be Lori, who is a complete bitch and is SUPER fat because of her pregnacy."

"Why you little-"

"It's not worth it," Sparcticus muttered in Sahari's ear. Sahari huffed, crossing her arms angrily over her baby bump.

"Arfur, since your all big and stuff, you will be Shane, and will be the actual father of Sahari's baby, and you will go sherbatshit insane later-"

"Dustin, this really isn't necesarry," Arfur said in a warning tone. Yet again, Dustin continued.

"Seiko and Eddie will just fuck each other a lot, like Dale and Andrea, even though Eddie isn't a billion years old," Dustin ranted, his fanboy showing. "Which would mean that Maxime can be Maggie, who fucks Glenn a lot, and I would be MORE then happy to play Glenn-"

"You are pushing it," Maxime fumed. Dustin stared at her a second.

"... Maddie... well, you can probably play Sophie, but that would mean that you need to go outside, get lost, and then come back as a zombie so Sparcticus can kill you," Dustin walked over to the front door, unlocked it, and opened it up. "Alright Maddie, go girl, go!" Lottie and Willy both looked at him in disbelief, while Maddie looked completely irritated as she stayed in her seat.

"What am I, some Barkbark to you?" Maddie growled.

"...If I answer no, will you get lost?"

"Shut the door Dustin! You're going to let the dead in!" Bart shrieked. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"I think your being a little over-dramaOH MY GOD A ZOMBIE!" Dustin shrieked as an undead Watchling lunged at him. Everyone shrieked as Dustin tried to shut the door, but was prevented because of the undead. It slammed on it's head, the sound of a skull cracking open being heard. Dustin screamed, repeatedly opening and shutting the door with all his might, continously crushing the Watchling's skull. When it finally went limp, you wouldn't even know there was a skull to begin with. Sparcticus stormed over, used all his might to kick the body away, slammed the door and faced Dustin.

"What the hell were you _thinking? _Are you trying to get us all killed?" He hissed. Dustin's face went completely pale, and for once, he didn't say a thing. He was shaking, quite violently like that, whether it was from almost being eaten by a zombie or the angry Eskimo before him.

"I say we throw him out. He's going to be nothing more then a nuisence!" Lottie said, her hands resting on Maddie's shoulders.

"I agree," Bart said, arms crossed. More and more people began to agree, to the point that Sparcticus was about to pick him up.

"Now hold on just a minute! We can't justr throw him out," Maxime spoke up, to everyone's surprise. Sparcticus raised a brow, his lips slighted partly.

"Are you trying to save him?" he asked. Dustin looked over at Maxime, who nodded.

"It's not like he killed anyone," she said.

"He could have. What if there were more zombies at the door then just that one?" Bart sneered.

"But there wasn't. Besides, survivors always stick together," she said, giving Sparcticus a stern look. Sparcticus didn't return her look, and took a step away from the blonde boy. Dustin finally let out a breath of relief, looking over at Maxime.

"God, tha-" He was cut off when Maxime grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him out of the front room. Dustin made loud choking sounds as she tugged on him, taking him to the stairs where Petula was accidentally killed.

"What are you- OOF!" He weezed as he was thrown to the wall. Maxime got cornered him, getting real close to his face.

"Now you listen here buddy," her voice sounded so cold and angry, "I saved your ass this time, but I didn't do it because I like you or anything."

"Then why-"

"Like I said, survivors stick together, if they are useful. You may know a lot about how to survive zombie invasions," she began to jab his shoulder with her pointed finger with every word, "But so help me, if you open that door, or say or do anything stupid, then you will be sacrificed to the undead. Do I make myself clear?" Dustin winced, grabbing his shoulder as a new bruise was forming.

"Does that mean no-"

"No jokes, no stunts, no more references to 'The Walking Dead' or any other dumbass movie or show you have seen. Understand?"

"... Does this mean no more-"

"_UNDERSTAND?_"

"Yes ma'am," he squeaked, completely terrified. She may be a few inches shorter then him, but Dustin had never seen anyone look so scary in his life. Maxime nodded in satisfaction, and promptly walked back to the front where everyone else was. Dustin stood there, frozen in his spot.

_Either joke or death, _he thought a little bitterly. _This means I'm going to have to be serious... Whatever that means..._

* * *

><p>"So... they got you already?" Dastardos cooed, looking at the ground at his father, Jardiniero. Jardiniero was crawling along the ground, his legs not mobile even in his undead form. Half of his body had been torn away, his blood splattered everywhere. He gurgled and spat, snapping at Dastardos with no avail. Magnar covered his face with Dastardos's scarf, shivering in fright underneath his sweater. Dastardos knew the little pinata was scared to death, but he had to see for himself if his father was alive or not. If you call him a father or not.<p>

_The old bastard deserves it anyway, _Dastardos told himself in his head. Even if he cared nothing for the old man, seeing him undead almost scared him.

_Pester really went overboard this time, _he thought, swatting at Jardiniero's reaching hand. At least the professor was dead.

_But might have been the only one who could create a cure, _a small voice in his head had said. He growled, turning away from the zombie and floated to the doorway.

"Seedos! You're okay!" A loud, girlish voice had called out. Dastardos peered out the door, not worried about Jardiniero at all. His eyes, both the good and bad one, had widened when he saw Seedos walking out into Dustin's abandoned garden. He was also surprised to see Gretchen close behind him, a bunch of dried blood caked all over her and her clothes. Storkos had dropped to the ground after hovering down, and ran up as fast as she could to Seedos. The heroine grabbed her youngest brother in a big Fizzlybear hug, causing Seedos to choke.

"Can't... breathe!" he rasped. Storkos loosened her grip, her hands still on his shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I have been flying all over the place, trying to find you and Leafos," She said, her voice sounding relieved as she gave him another hug, much more gentle this time. Seedos' eyes widened a bit.

"You have seen what's been going on?" he asked, sounding a little surprised.

"I saw while doing my rounds. What happened? Does anyone know?" she asked, looking back and forth between Gretchen and Seedos.

"Not yet. I found a few of them while on a hunt. Saved him when he was trapped in his shack or whatever," she gestured to him. "I managed to get him out just in time. We are trying to look for other survivors."

"Other survivors? You sound like the world alreayd ended," Storkos muttered, looking over towards the house. Dastardos stiffed slightly when she saw him, but made no effort to move.

"What are you doing here? Did you do something to Jardiniero?" Storkos asked, her eyes widening. Seedos had the same look, although he was staring at Dastardos as if he was sure he would be dead.

_Like that will ever happen, _he thought to himself.

"I didn't do anything. Someone else did, however," As if on cue, Jardiniero had crawled his way to the doorway, exposing his rotting flesh to his youngest children and the huntress. Storkos covered her mouth with her hands, holding back a cry. Seedos didn't know what to say, but he felt Gretchen's hand gently place itself over his shoulder. Storkos' eyes blazed with anger as she stomped over to the reaper, her fists clenched.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She growled. Dastardos put his hands up, his bloodied stick still in his hand. Magnar hid himself under his sweater very well.

"I didn't do a thing. I just got here and found him like this," he answered as truthfully as he could. Storkos stopped, just far enough so Jardiniero couldn't get her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked. "For all I know, you and Pester had something to do with this." Dastardos glared at her, and then brought down the stick on Jardiniero's head, crushing his skull inwards. Storkos let out a loud gasp.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?" She shrieked. Dastardos scoffed.

"What, that's the thanks I get for saving your life?" He sneered. Storkos glared, her feiry blue eyes never meeting his dull grey as Gretchen and Seedos joined them.

"Storkos, it wasn't really him," Seedos said weekly. Storkos looked at her younger brother.

"Why are you defending him? He was probably the one who did it to Dad," She said. Seedos looked down at the ground. He wasn't sure what to think about his "father". He wasn't exactly upset that he was gone, but wasn't exactly happy either.

"Well, I would tell you all what happened, but it seems like we have some unwanted company," Dastardos said, gesturing what was happening behind them. Storkos, Gretchen, and Seedos all turned around. A few undead helpers and Ruffians were making their way to them, their jaws opened hungirly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
